Love Is Blind
by baddiex3tee
Summary: AU Dark.


Okay, so someone, I don't know who requested something where Sam attempts something along the lines of what occurred in _Heard It All Before_, with the intervention of Mike Chang and the rest of the glee boys. I hope that I did some justice and you enjoy this one-shot.

_The last thing Mercedes Jones remembers is having dinner with her husband Sam Evans, well rather, having dinner with herself seeing as how he was late once again. There's not much that she remembers about the encounter but she does know that they got into yet another argument about one of his countless mistresses. She can remember the taste of the red wine she had been drinking and the When she comes to, she doesn't know where she is. Panic starts to set in. Her body is sore. It feels as if she's been in a massive car accident. Everything hurts, but her face and her ribs hurt the most. Mercedes tries to open her eyes. Her left eye is swollen shut, she can see out of the right one but the bright white lights blur her vision, so she closes her eyes and focuses on her other senses. She tries to move her hands, her arms, her legs, something, anything, but it's no use. She can't. The smell of antiseptics covers her nose her nose and the sound of people yelling, crying and throwing things fills her ears. _

_She was in love and I'd ask her how? I mean why?_

_What kind of love from a nigga would black your eye?_

_What kind of love from a nigga every night make you cry?_

_What kind of love from a nigga make you wish he would die?_

_I mean shit he bought you things and gave you diamond rings_

_But them things wasn't worth none of the pain that he brings_

_And you stayed, what made you fall for him?_

_That nigga had the power to make you crawl for him_

_I thought you was a doctor be on call for him_

_Smacked you down cause he said you was too tall for him, huh?_

_That wasn't love, babygirl you was dreamin'_

_I could have killed you when you said your seed was growin' from his semen_

_Love is blind, and it will take over your mind_

_What you think is love, is truly not_

_You need to elevate and find_

_"Mercy, Mercy baby, wake up!" Mr. Jones voice breaks through._

_"Daddy?" Mercedes says, but no one seems to hear her. They all just keep crying and trying to get her attention._

_"Come on baby, please wake up." She hears her mother's voice next. _

_"Momma?" Again tries to get their attention, let them know she can hear them._

_"Mama, I need you to wake up for me, okay. Can you do that for me?" She hears Noah's voice. She can tell he's moved closer the next time he opens his mouth. "I'd give anything just to hear her sing again, _

_"Wheezy, if you don't get your ass up, I'll fucking kill you." Santana sobs. "Trouty better hope and pray that my girl gets out of this bed, because if not, the death I'm planning will be fare worse than anything anyone could ever imagine."_

_"__I could run the bastard over for breaking her heart. I what I should do is shot the fucker in his face for putting my wifey in this hospital." Artie growls, the anger and pain in his voice scare her. She's never heard him talk like this before._

_It isn't until she hears the beeping of a machine and talk of a doctor that she realizes that she's in a hospital. The rest of her memory comes full force. She remembers everything that happened. The initial smack to her face when she accuses him for stepping out, the smirk on his face when he finally admits that he's been stepping out on her and there's nothing she can do about it, and the shock look on his face when she slapped him the shit out of him before condemning him to hell. At first it seemed like a good idea, fighting back that is. He's been beating her ass mercilessly for quite some time now and she had been afraid to fight back. Afraid of what he was actually capable of. She knew he had a mean streak, one that no one wanted to be on the receiving end of. After replaying tonight's events in her mind, her first thought is he did it. He finally killed me. She thinks she's dead, and if it wasn't for the words of her friends and family she would be sure that was. Her mom and dad are on one side of the bed while her other family that consisted of Puck, Santana, Artie, Kurt, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Finn, Brittany, Blain, Mr. Schuster and even Rachel. They're all in tears; some seem to be holding up better than others. Kurt is a complete mess. Brittany has pulled Santana into her lap and is trying to calm her girlfriend the best way she can, but she knows there isn't much she can do in a situation like this, not when she so badly wants to kill the man who did this to her 'sister'. Quinn has the responsibility to keeping Puck under control, but that seems to be a losing battle. He's already punched a hole into the waiting room of the hospital. His hand is bruised pretty badly but he can't concentrate on the pain in his hand because the pain in his heart is much stronger. _

_Mike moves closer to her bed and sits on his knees. He feels the absolute worse, like he should have seen this coming. The two of them have always been close. She was his best friend and he was hers. Of course, they had other best friends, but they had been best friends since diaper days, he should have known that things between Mercedes and Sam were bad. He had warned her, told her he was trouble, but Mercedes was stubborn. She constantly ignored all his warning signs, but he kept pushing. When she blew up on him, he finally backed down and now he wished he never had. _

_"Damn it, Mercy!" he sighs clenching her hand. "Are you dumb, stupid, or fucking retarded? Which one is it?" Mike asks her dropping his head into the bed, as if she can answer him, earning shocking looks from everyone in the room. _

"I told her." he cries. "Told her he was no good, but you know Mercy, always has to find the good in someone."

"Or ignore the bad completely." Santana adds.

_"__Our girl doesn't have a mean bone in her body." Quinn pitches in._

_"__She never did. Hell, if she could, she'd probably chew us a new one for thinking of ways to kill this son of a bitch." Artie snarls and everyone snaps their head in his direction. "Don't look at me that way. Everyone's fucking thinking of it. I say Santana, Puck and Mr. Jones go last. If they go first there won't be anything left for the rest of us to do." Everyone chuckles a little, but they all know he's more than 100% serious. Things seem to be looking up but then something happens. The room grows silent and the sound of the machine seems to be slowing. It's the one that monitors her heartbeat and it's no longer coming in the way she knows a normal heart her age should. Everyone else seems to take notice of it as well. Mr. Schue goes to find a doctor but by the time he comes back, it's too late. She flat lines. Mrs. Jones breaks down on the side of the bed clenching her daughter with all her might. Mr. Jones gathers his wife in his arms, but cannot stop himself from crying. Like a domino effect, everyone else begins crying, Puck, Santana, Artie, Kurt, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Finn, Brittany, Blain, Mr. Schuster and even Rachel. Puck starts throwing things and no one is able to control him. The usually feisty Latina is a ball of nerves in the lap of her blonde girl friend. The doctor apologizes to the family and gives them all a few seconds to say goodbye as he steps out. Mercedes screams. She wants to let everyone know that she is okay. She keeps screaming but nothing is coming out, nothing they can hear anyway. _

Mercedes squeezes her eyes shut tight and when she opens them, she back in her house sitting at the dinner table with her husband only mere inches away. She swallows the large lump forming in her throat when she realizes the setting. It's the same setting she saw when she was in the hospital. She moves her hand to touch her eye and realizes it isn't swollen. Sam's going off on her again about his one of the hoes he's fucking and Mercedes stands to her feet to make her way into the living room. She flops down on the couch to avoid any confrontation. She doesn't want the dream she had to become a reality. She's too worried about her safety to notice Sam approaching her, rage in his eyes, until it's too late.

_"__Sam please, I don't want to argue with you." _Mercedes pleaded raising her hand, motioning for him to step back.

_"__What the hell is wrong with you? You don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you." _Sam growled.

_"__I'm not a child Sam. I keep telling you, you're not going to talk to me anyway you want to." _Mercedes rolled her eyes.

_"__I'll talk to you any mother fucking way I choose. What the fuck are you going to do?" _Sam jumps at her raising his hand and cocking back as Mercedes flinches and the house door is busted open.

Both their eyes shoot to the door and Mercedes breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes that it's her boys Mike, Finn and Artie. However, she becomes scared again when she realizes what they just walked in or almost walked in. Anyone could tell from the way they were positioned that Sam was about to put his hands on her and not in a way in which Mercedes would be okay with. It was written all over her face.

The three guys walk into the home and Mike speaks first. _"Uh, Cedes, what's going on?"_

_"__Nothing man, we were just talking."_ Sam answered, looking like a child who'd just been caught doing something they had no business doing.

_"__I know you're heard of hearing, but I said Cedes, not Sam."_ Mike shot back turning his attention to Sam for a brief moment before looking back at Mercedes. _"Are you okay?"_ he asked her again, noticing the tears forming in her eyes.

_"__I know you weren't about to hit her?" _Artie blurts okay, looking at Sam like he had two heads.

_"__Wh-What? No! I…I w-would never." _ Sam stuttered. _"Tell em, Cedes. Tell him!" _he threatened through clench teeth.

Mercedes kept her eyes on Mike and then looked at Artie and Finn. Tears spilled from her eyes and that was enough conformation for Mike, Artie and Finn.

_"__Ya know," _Mike started before quickly turning and knocking Sam out cold. _"I hate liars." _ He growled shaking away the sting that came from the punch. Mercedes jumped and moved from Sam's body that laid out cold on the floor in front of her. She jumped into Mike's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mike held her close and wiped the tears from her eyes. _"It's okay Mercy. I've got you."_ He coaxed, trying to calm her as she continued to cry. _"It's a good thing we decided to have game night here tonight."_ Finn's voice broke through.

_Wait, what?" _Mercedes asked a little confused. Game night usually took place a Casa de Puckerman.

_"__Puck sent out a text. Told us to meet here for game night. Something about renovations."_ Finn answered.

_"__My guess is, he got a little hot headed and broke some shit in his place so he asked to do it here. You hadn't answered yet, but we just thought we'd come by and if plans changed, we'd go to my place." _Artie added.

Mercedes pulled her phone free from her back pocket and sure enough, she had several messages from Noah Puckerman. _"Where is he at anyway?" _she asked looking around.

On cue, the man in question walked into the house, door wide open with bags full of junk food and numerous games. _"Hope you guys didn't start without me." _ He yelled walking into the kitchen to set everything down.

_"__Speak of the devil." _ They all said in unison and closed the door behind him.

Puck made his way over to the rest of them, dapping the boys and wrapping Mercedes up in a hug. _"Hey Mama, why's Evans on the floor out cold?" _ he asked perplexed. Everyone looked at each other and Mercedes hot the other boys death glares. _"Oh, I don't know. He must have rolled off the couch with he was sleeping on something." _ She lied. Puck looked at the others and they all shrugged. He turned back to Mercedes and she stared at him with those big brown eyes of hers. _"Whatever." _He shrugged his shoulders and rolled him out of the way. He wouldn't push the issue until he'd murdered all of them in a game of _Call of Duty_. Finn, Noah, Mercedes and Mike took up the spaces on the couch while Artie rolled his chair on the side.

"You know you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later." Mike whispered.

"_I will alright, just not right now."_ Mercedes shot him a look. She looked on her other side at Puck who was so engrossed in the game; he hadn't been paying much attention to her or anyone else for that matter, so she thought. _"You already knocked him out, and Puck will probably kill him. I don't want any of you going to jail."_

_"__Whatever."_ Mike simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Mike." Mercedes bit down on her lip.

"Huh?"

"Thank you." She smiled at him and pecked his cheek, resting her hand on his shoulder. Noah looked peaked over his shoulder at her and she managed to loop her arms through his, throwing her legs in his lap.

"Don't thank me. It wasn't for you, it was for me." Mike smirked and kissed the top of her hair. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and I did nothing. You and me, we're like two peas in a pod. I love you Mercy."

"I love you too Mikey."

**_Eve – Love Is Blind_**


End file.
